


You May Hope

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Eventual Romance, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flowers, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Presents, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles is surprised to learn that Theo is working in a Flower Shop.5 Times Theo gave Stiles a flower.+1 Time Stiles (Kinda) gave Theo one.
Relationships: Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: steoVday 2021





	1. HYACINTH (PURPLE)

“Hey daddy-o!” Stiles said happily entering his childhood house.

“Welcome home son” The Sheriff said hugging Stiles.

Stiles just came back from his training at the FBI quarters in Virginia. He he was glad to be back home, who would have thought that he would miss Beacon Hills.

“The place looks cleaner than I though it would!” Stiles teased. He expected the place to be a mess, now that the Sheriff was living alone. Noah rolled his eyes. “Look at that you even brought flowers to decorate the place” Stiles said pointing at her purple flowers on the table. The flowers were in a small pot and they looked new.

“That was actually Theo” The Sheriff claimed.

Stiles stopped and stared at his father. “Theo...?” Stiles hadn’t heard about the chimera in so long. Scott told him he stayed and that he helped sometimes when a creature attacked. The true Alpha claimed that Theo had changed, but Stiles still wasn’t sure about that. “Why would Theo bring us flowers?” Stiles questioned confused.

“He is working in a flower shop downtown. He must have taken it from there” Noah responded.

“In a flower shop?” Stiles snorted. A flower shop was probably the last place he expected for Theo to be working in.

“He hasn’t done anything illegal in sometime. He is helping Liam with the supernatural stuff. I’m giving him the benefit of doubt” Noah allegued.

Stiles would see about that.


	2. TULIP (VARIEGATED)

Theo heard the bell of the Shop ring, he separated from the desk and put on his fake customer service smile. “Hello, Can I help you?” Theo asked.

“Holy shit, my father wasn’t kidding, you actually work here. Wearing that fake smile is probably hurting your face like a bitch” Stiles responded.

Theo rolled his eyes with a little smile on the corner of his lips. It was impossible not to recognise that voice full of sarcasm. “Stiles, you’re back. It’s good to see you. I have to say that I’m honored that you’ve decided to visit me” Theo smirked.

“So flowers. That’s your next evil master plan? Are you putting poison in them or something like that?” Stiles questioned walking around the shop examinating the flowers.

Theo snorted. “You shouldn’t leave again, I don’t know how Beacon Hills survives without you, It only took you one second to uncover my master plan. Whatever am I going to do now?” Theo teased. Stiles looked at the chimera and Theo chuckled outloud. “You should probably go to Mrs Doyle’s house she is my best customer and she is helping me create an army of ferocious plant humanoids to control Beacon Hills. I can’t be a werewolf Alpha but I can be the Flower Alpha” Theo joked. Stiles bit his lower lip to control himself not to laugh. _He was in an interrogation mission after all_. “She brings me pie sometimes” Theo added.

“Oh, so it’s the pie privileges then” Stiles let himself smile.

Theo smiled back. “I needed the money Stiles, It’s just a job. I’ve been on my best behaviour” Theo claimed.

Stiles hummed out loud. “So, i’ve been told. I’ll still be the judge of that”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything else from you” Theo agreed.

Stiles broke the eye contact. “I should leave… I guess I’ll see you around” The FBI gent said awkwardly.

Theo stood silently looking at Stiles before asking “You don’t want to buy anything then?”

“You already gave my father flowers” Stiles said.

“They were for you, to welcome you home” Theo proclaimed. The chimera moved closer and took a flower from one of the pots before offering it to Stiles. It was multicolor tulip, If Stiles’s basic knowledge of flowers was right. Stiles lifted his eyebrown. “Peace offering? I have employee’s discount” Theo smirked.

Stiles huffed a laugh but took the flower before exiting the shop.


	3. AZALEA

Maybe It had been Stiles all along. Maybe it was him the one who attracted the monsters. He had only been back for a couple of weeks before a new creature attacked again. And the thing had _kidnapped_ him. Thankfully although Scott wasn’t in town as he was attending university, It seemed that Liam had everything under control. The Puppy Pack as Stiles had decided to called them were very resourcefull.

Stiles was wounded, but nothing too serious. The rescue mission had been a success, and whilst Mason was carrying Stiles out of the cave in which he had been imprisioned, Stiles could see Liam and Theo fighting the werecreatures that took him.

Stiles couldn’t help but to focus on Theo. The chimera fighted with a lot of rage, like he had been personally affronted. Maybe he considered himself part of the Pack, he wanted to be useful. Whatever it was, Stiles had to admit that he was galo that the chimera had helped. Theo had been fighting to survive all his life, and he was smart enough. probably the third smartest person in the Pack, after Lydia and Stiles himself.

The Sheriff took Stiles home. He needed to rest. When Stiles entered to his took he noticed the colones of the room. The window was open. Stiles was pretty sure that he hadn’t left it like that, he opened his eyes and his ears to a possible threat. He walked cautiously into his room. But the room was empty. Maybe he was imaginating things. Stiles closed the window and moved to the bed. He grunted in pain. But before he playing on the bed he saw the flowers spreaded on top of it.

_Theo_.

Theo entered in his room and left the flowers. Stiles picked them up. They were pretty, white and pink. Theo was really trying to get on his good side. Stiles smiled. He put the flowers in his desk and got into his bed, he needed to sleep.


	4. FORGET-ME-NOT

The next time Stiles returned to Beacon Hills, it was on his birthday. It was only a month after they defeated the werecreatures that kidnapped him, and thankfully, Stiles was already healed.

Scott told him to drop by his house at seven, Stiles was sure that he had organised a party for him.

“Dad, I’m leaving, I’ll text you with whatever” Stiles shouted descending the stairs.

“Wait! You have a present” Noah claimed.

“You’ve already given me my present. You did’t have to get me anything else” Stiles said to his father.

“It’s not from me” The Sheriff said giving him a basket full of blue flowers.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. He is stealing them for sure!” Stiles said taking the flowers. They cam from Theo, _obviously_ , there was a note attached to them that said _Happy Birthday Mischief_. That brought back memories. His mother used to called him that when he was little. Theo and him were friends were his mother was still alive so he probably remembered her calling him that.

“Blue it’s your favourite color, isn’t it?” Noas asked.

“He probably remembers that too from when we were in little league together. He is trying to remind me that we used to be friends” Stiles responded.

“You still don’t trust him?” The Sheriff questioned.

“Actually I do. But let’s not tell him, I want him to keep trying” Stiles winked and Sheriff laughed.

Stiles arrived to the McCall household and as he predicted, they had organised a birthday party. Stiles greeted his friends, Scott was happy that he managed to gather almost everyone. Stiles saw Theo at the end of the room placing the food and rearranging the chairs.

“Just how big it’s your employee’s discount?” Stiles teased.

“You got the flowers” Theo said smiling at him.

“Yes” Stiles thanked him.

“I got a peperonni pizza from the place you like too” Theo said pointing at the food.

“Flowers and pizza? Are you trying to seduce me?” Stiles joked pushing playfully Theo on the arm.

“I read online that when someone is mad at you, you should get them flowers and give them food. You know I was raised by three crazy scientists, I don’t know how to human, don’t tell me I’ve been doing it wrong!” Theo explained faking a shocked expression.

Stiles laughed out loud.


	5. ZINNIA (MIXED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put the meaning of the flowers in the notes of the next chapter!!

Stiles was happy to be back home, although the reason why he came back was a sad one. It was the anniversary of his mother’s death. He didn’t want to leave his father alone on this day.

They both went to the cementerio to pay respect to his mother and to leave them flowers as they had always done.

Stiles noticed that his father held a beautiful bouquet with many flowers of different colors.

“Theo?” Stiles said signaling to the bouquet.

“Yes, I though I’ll use the famous discount” Noah joked and Stiles snorted softly. “He had already made the bouquet, he as going to give it to you even if I hand’t appeared” The Sheriff claimed.

“That’s weird he had already left town when mom died” Stiles added.

“That boy likes to investigate as much as you” Noah smiled.

Stiles huffed softly. “So he chose the flowers?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes he did, why?” Noah asked.

“They are quite colorfull, that’s all. I though he would have chosen something more white or light colored” Stiles explained.

“He told me this were the more fitting flowers. They are called Zinnia and apparently the meaning of the flower if the are various colors mixed its: _In the memory of_ ” Noah allegued.

_What?_

“The meaning..?” Stiles asked.

“You know, the meaning of the different flower types, like roses mean _I love you_ and all that” The Sheriff explained.

Stiles felt as if something really important had been revealed to him.Like he had finally found the missing piece. Theo had been giving him flowers. _Should he had payed attention to the meaning of them?_

When Stiles came home, he did what he did best. _Investigate_.


	6. ROSE (LEAF)

Theo was almost ready to close the Shop when he heard the doorbell ring. He silently groaned walking towards the door.

“Hello, we are almost ready to close, may I help yo… Stiles!” Theo said surprised.

“Can I still buy a bouquet?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah… sure, what did you wanted?” Theo questioned.

“Roses” Stiles smiled.

Theo nodded. “You’re lucky we are receiving a lot of roses as Valentine’s Day it’s close. Do you have a like a… date?” Theo inquired.

“Are you asking me If I have a date for Valentines Day?” Stiles chuckled.

“Who are the roses for?” Theo asked. Stiles noticed that Theo looked nervous.

“They are for my father” Stiles responded.

“That’s a weird choice” Theo huffed a laugh. He looked relieved now.

“Because of the meaning? Because you usually give them to someone for romantic purposes?” Stiles questioned. The FBI Agent couldn’t feel it, cause he wasn’t a werewolf but he was absolutely sure that Theo’s heart had just skipped a beat. “I’ve been studying the language of flowers lately you know… It’s kinda fascinating” Stiles proclaimed.

“You’ve always loved a good mystery” Theo said meeting eyes with Stiles.

“Yeah, I’ve always had” Stiles said not breaking the eye contact. The human could feel electricity in the room. He had been blind how hadn’t he realised it before.

Theo handed Stiles the roses. “I hope your father likes them”

“They are for Natalie” Stiles claimed. Theo looked at him with confusion. “I want my father to stop pinning so he is going to give her the flowers. Sometimes all we need is a little push” Stiles explained. Theo nodded. Stiles turned around pretending to leave but he turned again to face the chimera. “You’ve been giving me flowers, with meaning…” Stiles muttered.

“It took you long to realise” Theo teased, but Stiles could see that he was unconfortable and a little bit afraid.

“I think I should give you one too” Stiles added.

Theo closed his eyes. “The carnations are behind you”

“Not that one.” Stiles grabbed one of the roses from the bouquet. Theo looked at him with a shocked expression. “Not a rose neither, we are not there” Stiles added placing one of the roses’ leaves on the desk.

“A lea-f?” Theo questioned.

“I thought you were the expert in the language of the flowers. figure it out” Stiles smirked and left the shop.

Theo rapidly took his phone.

Rose (Leaf) - _You may hope_.

Theo smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HYACINTH (PURPLE): I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me
> 
> TULIP (VARIEGATED): You Have Beautiful Eyes
> 
> AZALEA: Take Care of Yourself for Me
> 
> FORGET-ME-NOT: True Love, Good Memories
> 
> ZINNIA (MIXED): Thinking (or In Memory) of an Absent loved one
> 
> CARNATION (STRIPED): No, Refusal, Sorry I Can't Be With You (The one Theo though he was getting)
> 
> ROSE (LEAF): You May Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I stated reaing about the language of flowers and thought it was very interesting... and this happened.
> 
> I hope you liked it! If you did you know that Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
